


Day 3: Favourite Support

by aoiichii



Series: Deduetober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deduetober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: "Then we will get along."





	Day 3: Favourite Support

**Author's Note:**

> I went off on a long tangent including a bunch of supports because I adore almost the entirety of all of Dedue's supports with others, but I managed to cut it down to the one that I liked most when I first read them through them all.

"You must understand how it appears for you to spend time with one from Duscur."

These words he has uttered many times over, even as his phrasing might change with each utterance - the meaning remained the same. 

Dedue doesn't understand. 

Despite his warnings, his classmates continued to approach him. Many of them insisting on continuing to keep his company. For those of commoner upbringing as himself he can grasp at some notion of understanding, but for those like Sylvain, who stands before him and insists that it doesn't matter to him how others perceive him - that he believes in the innocence of the people of Duscur - Dedue can only add another furrow to his brow. 

To these people, those who smiled at him, those who sought him out to hear his words - seek his advice - to them he was a person.

He is Dedue before he is a man of Duscur in their eyes.

And for Sylvain to be the one to point it out so plainly to him…

It’s an eye-opening moment. 

He himself had been judgemental of His Highness’ friend, like so many others had been of him. Dedue himself had taken Sylvain at a surface level like was often done to him. People saw a man of Duscur. They saw a regicidal monster. 

They didn’t see  _ him _ .

And yet, Sylvain was without judgment in that regard.

Perhaps that is why Dedue found himself unable to hold his tongue as he once might’ve done when he heard those people speaking ill of the Gautier heir. Called him indefensibly worthless. Someone who could care for others and see past superficial prejudices to the person they truly were, despite how frivolous they might be… someone like that had honour to them.

Were worth defending.

“I could not be silent.”

Were worth knowing.

“I want you to be seen as a person too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
